Chance and Fate
by Yanto.Wilde
Summary: The first Valentine's day of everyone's favourite Cadley. R&R, so i know you love me.


**AN: hey guys, here's a oneshot. Also, I'm now available as a Beta reader if anyone is interested. And I'm looking for one too. Houseofwild3, let me know if you're interested.**

Allison Cameron stood outside her locker. The blonde doctor was getting ready to start her shift. She was kicking herself for volunteering to work on Valentine's Day. Time she should have been spending with her partner. But when she had volunteered in the previous year, she was single and couldn't see herself dating anyone.

She sighed and went to open her locker. She gasped as two dozen white roses fell into her hands. A card was attached to one of the roses. _Happy Valentine's Day_, it read. Allison lifted the roses to her face and smelled them. They reminded her of summer mornings.

"Wow." Someone just outside her peripheral vision remarked. Allison didn't even have to turn to know who it was. "Someone must really love you."

Allison laid down the roses and went hunting in her locker for some scrubs, grabbing them before turning around to face Remy. "Yeah, this isn't even the first bunch I've received. It's the third." She stripped off her shirt and looked up to see Remy starring at her chest. "Hey," she joked. "Eyes are up here."

Remy blushed, caught. She went over to Allison, catching her with her scrub shirt over her eyes. Grabbing Allison's hands to trap her, Remy leant into give her a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, Allison groaned. "Happy Valentine's day, Allie." Remy purred into her ear.

Allison finished pulling her shirt on and pulled Remy in for another kiss. "I love the flowers, Remy. Thank you." Remy just grinned. "Are we still on for dinner?" Remy nodded acknowledgement, staring at Allison's ass as she changed into scrub bottoms. "Hey. Hey. Hey, not in here, Remy. Keep it in your pants until we get home."

Remy stuck out her bottom lip, looking pleadingly at Allison. In response, Allison just shook her head and kissed Remy's bottom lip. "Not after the last time." Allison smiled at the memory. "If we had been three minutes longer, both Cuddy and House would have walked in on us." Remy giggled, "That was my fault." She claimed. Allison hit her arm, "Well, duh." She rolled her eyes.

Allison walked over and gave Remy a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you for lunch, in the cafeteria, at 1, ok?" Remy nodded and Allison turned to walk away, but jumped in the air when Remy pinched her ass. "Hey," Allison turned, right into Remy's waiting arms. She rested her head on Remy's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You know I hate it when you do that." Remy just chuckled, "I know."

Sighing, Allison pushed herself away from Remy and sighed. "As much as I would love to never leave your arms again, I do have an ER to run. And you have a sadistic boss to deal with." She broke free of Remy's embrace and walked to the door, before stopping to look back at Remy and comment, "I can't believe what we have happened by pure chance."

Allison looked at herself in the mirror, checking out her attire. She was wearing a strapless black skirt that accentuated her cleavage and was down to knee level. Underneath she was only wearing a pair of black lace panties, the matching bra didn't look right with the skirt. 

Deciding that her clothes looked perfectly fine, she reached for her makeup kit, to add a bit of colour. A touch of blush to the cheeks, some subtle eye shadow and red lipstick were all she added, taking looking great, to looking perfect. Her blonde hair tied back with a red bow, letting it drape majestically down over her shoulders. 

She rifled through the bottom of her closet, looking for the perfect shoes to complete her outfit. She went through six before she found the best ones. Looking around, she made sure she had everything, slipping a velvet box into her purse, along with a small compact, her wallet, cell phone and keys. 

Just as she has finished getting ready, there is a light tap on her door. Allison recognizes that knock, knowing who is at the door without even checking. Remy. She walks over and opens it. Her mouth drops open at the woman. Remy is wearing a full length dress, the first time Allison has ever seen her wear one. Sapphire blue, designed to bring out her eyes. Everything about her screamed beautiful, it screamed _I AM PERFECTION._

Remy smirked at the look on Allison's face, happy that she has made a good impression.  
>"You like?" she said in a girly tone as she spun around. Allison giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself." Remy commented, "Oh and don't worry, I will." Allison looked confused. Remy leaned in, "Your "Fuck-me" heels. Don't worry, I will, but later." Allison blushed, her cheeks becoming redder then the blush she wore. "Are you ready to go?" Allison nodded dumbly, grabbing her purse and following Remy's swishing hips out the door.<p>

Remy pulled Allison's chair out for her, always the charming gentlemen. She took a look around the expensive restaurant. There were only couples, as far as the eye could see. Allison smiled inwards at herself, of course there were so many couples, it was Valentines. 

Her head snapped over to Remy at the sound of her voice, "I'll have a gin and tonic, and the lady will have a daiquiri." She looked questioningly at Allison for that last part, who just nodded. The waiter flashed them a smile and left. Remy smirked at her, "You really have been oblivious recently, what's wrong?"

Allison smiled at her, "Nothing, this is all just overwhelming. You being smoking hot, us being at this restaurant, even us being together. I find it hard to believe sometimes. But I'm glad that it happened." 

Remy returned her smile, "I know, but I have to tell you something."

Allison swallowed, "What?"

Remy leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Allison's lips. "Nothing bad, I swear. I was just thinking about what you said in the Locker room this morning. This wasn't chance, this was fate." She gave Allison another kiss and moved back into her chair. "We were meant to be together and we will, for as long as I'm around." 

Allison was flustered, her heart racing. Trying to get her heart-rate back down and lessen her arousal, she picked up the menu, hiding behind it. Remy smirked and picked up her own. Allison slowly drifted into thought, half reading the menu and half wondering how she was going to present her gift to Remy. Should she give it now? Would Remy even want it? Did Remy have a gift for her? 

She shot up to a throat clearing itself and dropped her menu. Remy had a smirk plastered on her face and the waiter was staring expectantly at her. "Ahhh…" Allison blushed. "I'll have the Raspberry and Pine nut Couscous please." The waiter nodded and looked at Remy, "I'll have the Salmon fillet with garlic aioli." The waiter wrote it down, "Very good, madam. Your dinners will be ready in 30 minutes, your drinks will be here in two." With that he left.

Remy smiled at the bartender who brought them their drinks. Allison felt a brief flash of jealousy before smothering it. Remy was just a naturally bubbly person, there was no need for jealousy. Allison took a sip from her drink to cover her anxiety.

Remy was watching Allison being flustered and thought it was the cutest thing she had seen in the months they had been dating. She took a sip from her drink. They had got the mixture just right. She closed her eyes in appreciation as it slid down her throat. 

Allison looked around uncomfortably, the silence stretching on. "Remy, I want to give you something." Remy's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. "It's my valentines day gift to you." Allison reaches down, into her purse and pulled out the velvet box. She put it in the middle of the table. 

Remy didn't reach for it. Allison nudged her with her foot. "Go on, have a look."

Remy picked it up, but she didn't open it. She looked at Allison, "This isn't an engagement ring is it?" she asked skeptically.

Allison nearly snorted, "No, that's your job." Remy quirked an eyebrow at her, "If you want to get married, you're going to have to make the move, not me. And I expect a fantastic proposal, even better than this." Remy just smirked.

She looked back down at the box in her hands and decided to open it. Her mouth opened slightly and she raised her eyes to look quizzically at Allison. "Is this what I think it is?" Allison just nodded. "You're giving me a key to your house?" Allison nodded again. "Why?"

Allison leaned closer to Remy, "I want you to move in with me. We pretty much live at my place, it's bigger, your stuff is already there and I think that…" Allison was cut off as Remy's lips covered her own. Recovering quickly from the shock of the sudden contact, Allison pushed her tongue into Remy's mouth, tracing small patterns onto the roof of Remy's mouth with her tongue. They pulled apart. "I would love to move in with you, Al."

The waiter arrived with their food, stopping Allison from having to think of something to say. She was so happy that Remy had said yes, Allison hadn't realized just how worried she was that Remy would say no. She looked down at her plate of food, suddenly famished. Thinking about it, she realized that her last meal had been a quick sandwich that Remy had brought her in the ER about 8 hours ago. She started eating the food, the delicious food. Allison started salivating at the rich taste of the couscous, the way the raspberry sweetness was combining with the natural saltiness of the pine nuts.

Across from her, Remy was watching on in amusement as Allison devoured the plate in front of her. She found the way Allison ate after a hard day in the ER highly amusing. She turned her attention to the Salmon fillet. She found it hard not to imitate Allison. The salmon was pan seared to perfection, with a distinct smoked hickory taste, and the aioli was just pure bliss, adding a flavour that combined to form a perfect taste in her mouth.

The meal finished and the plates removed by the waiter, Remy was about to ask for another round of drinks when a bartender approached. He placed down two wine glasses and spoke in a pronounced French accent. "A glass of 1952 Chateau Del Monteaux Riesling, on the house. Happy Valentine's day."

Remy picked up her glass and looked towards Allison to do the same. They kept eye contact as they lightly tapped their glasses and tried their wine. Remy's eyes widened at the taste. She found it to be the first wine she actually enjoyed. Allison continued to eye Remy. "Shall we leave?" Remy nodded and they waved down their waiter, leaving him a big tip when they left.

Remy used her brand new key to open Allison's… no, their, apartment. She dropped onto the couch, not caring about the way her dress folded and crumpled around her. Allison sat on her lap, resting her head against Remy's shoulder.

Allison was starting to fall asleep on Remy's shoulder, the day had exhausted her. Remy tried to shift her, but it startled Allison back to wakefulness. Remy got up and made to leave. Allison started to pout, "Where are you going? We haven't finished our Valentine's day yet." A tear leaked out her eye. "You aren't leaving, are you?"

Remy looked at her in amazement. She moved back towards Allison, pulling her up and into an embrace. "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed Allison's button nose. "I was going to get your present." She reached up to wipe away the tear. "I'll be right back, I promise." Allison nodded and Remy left.

When she returned, Allison was sitting on the couch, trying not to bounce in anticipation. Remy was holding something behind her back. Allison tried to lean around to get a peak but Remy was up to her tricks. She sat on the table, in front of Allison and started talking. "Now, before I give you this present, I need you to know what it means." Allison started looking apprehensive again. "It's nothing bad, I promise, but it means a lot to me and by giving it to you, its showing my love and dedication to you and us." Allison nodded again. Remy reached behind her and handed Allison a similar velvet box that she had received the key in, but this one was thinner, and longer.

She opened it. Inside was the most stunning necklace she had ever seen. Four stunning blue sapphires and a flawless diamond sat on a chain necklace made of 24 karat gold. Her eyes started to water. She looked back up at Remy, who had an expectant look on her face. "Remy." Allison began, "I can't accept this. It's too much." She made to hand it back to Remy.

Remy got up, moved over to sit next to Allison, still trying to return the necklace. She grabbed Allison's hands with her own, closing the case and pushed it towards her chest. Allison wrapped her arms around it protectively. Remy look at Allison, "It was my mother's favourite. An anniversary gift from my father. Its one of the few things I have left of hers. I want you to have it." Allison pulled Remy into a passionate kiss, that threatened to derail them. She pulled away and whispered into Remy's ear. "I love it. I can't believe you trust me enough to give it to me. Thank you."

She got up, case in one hand, Remy's arm in the other and started dragging her to the bedroom. "We still have the whole night to 'celebrate'," Allison said with a smile on her face.

**My girlfriend's mother is amazing. She knows what state her daughter is in, so she got me a Valentine's Day gift. She gave me the tux her husband wore to their wedding. I feel so honoured. Now I just need to see if Ella accepts the proposal, if I decide not to wait for our lives to get a bit less horrible. **


End file.
